sonicthehedgehogfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eggheads
<< Vorherige Episode Überschallknall Eggheads Nächste Episode >> ☀Eggheads "ist die achte Episode in der Sonic Boom TV-Serie. Es ausgestrahlt am 6. Dezember 2014 in den Vereinigten Staaten und am 10. Dezember 2014 in Frankreich. Zusammenfassung Eggman dreht sich Amy, Sticks, Tails, Knuckles und in böse Klone von sich selbst. Sonic muss herausfinden, wie um sie wiederherzustellen, selbst als sie ihn anzugreifen. Einsätze Badniks Bee Bot (mehrfach) Crab Bot (mehrfach) Motobug (multiple) Gogoba Chief (Erster Auftritt) Cross Eyed Moose (Erster Auftritt) Cubot Dr. Eggman Orbot stuffer Bot Team Sonic Amy Rose Knuckles the Echidna Meilen "Tails" Prower Sonic the Hedgehog Klebt die Badger Wolfie Grundstück Für die Niederschrift dieser Folge zu sehen Eggheads / Transcript. Während einer stürmischen Nacht im Labor von seinem Lager, Dr. Eggman kocht seine vielleicht am teuflischen Plan vor. Orbot und Cubot stehen in Terror und sieht zu, wie Eggman holt sich einen seiner Schnurrbarthaare und legt sie in einer großen Maschine, die an die Arbeit geht. Mit einem lauten "ping", Eggman Schöpfung geschehen ist, die der Arzt offenbart seine Schergen ist Cookies. Orbot ist verblüfft über die Tatsache, dass das ist, was Eggman machte, aber Eggman versichert ihm, dass sie "Evil Cookies": in Wahrheit enthalten diese Cookies Eggmans DNA und alle, die ihnen ein Klon von ihm, komplett mit Persönlichkeitsmuster zu werden isst und Intellekt. Kurz darauf legt Stuffer Bot einen Korb von Cookies des Arztes bei Sonics Shack. Sonic findet schnell die Cookies aber bevor er einen essen, eine Nachricht von Tails, die seine Hilfe zu stoppen seiner eigenen randalierenden Vakuum-Roboter braucht bekommt er. Sonic lässt daher die Cookies hinter, sehr zum Eggman Frustration, die ihn ausspioniert wird. Während Sonic weg helfen Tails stoppen seine Schurken Roboter in Tails 'Workshop, Knuckles, Amy und Sticks von Sonics Shack einem kommen von ein und fallen unter den Auswirkungen der Cookies durch den Verzehr von einem von ihnen gegenseitig, was nur frustriert Eggman mehr. Wenn Sonic kehrt zu seiner Hütte mit Tails, wird nur ein Cookie verlassen. Sonic versucht, es zu essen, aber Tails überredet ihn, ließ ihn es, wie er will Kekse mit Schokolade Brocken. Das spart Sonic davor durch den Cookie betroffen, aber es wirkt sich statt Tails. ☀Später am Eggman Höhle, Tails, Knuckles, Amy und Sticks haben sich dort versammelt (die jeweils einen Schnurrbart wie Eggmans gewachsen), wo sie jetzt sind, der bösen Geister und Grundstück Sonics Zerstörung. Obwohl das war nicht geplant ist Eggman begeistert, als er hat nun vier bösen Geister unter seinem Kommando. Weil sie beginnen streiten wegen des Mangels an Erfahrung, aber Eggman entscheidet, ihnen einen Crash-Kurs in Niedertracht zu geben. Eggman beginnt dann Nachhilfe Tails, Knuckles, Amy und Sticks in beschimpfen ihre Untergebenen, die Überwachung ihrer Untertanen, Schnurrbart richtige Pflege, Unterricht Nummerierung und Schießübungen mit Laser-Kanonen. Orbot und Cubot aber nicht verarbeiten kann leiden unter so vielen bösen Geister, so dass sie zu finden Sonic und ihm sagen, von dem, was durchsickerte. Innerhalb seiner Höhle wird Eggman hält Prüfungen für seine neuen Verbündeten, wo das Thema ist, wie man Sonic erobern. Gerade dann, bricht in Sonic und Eggman Bestellungen Tails, Knuckles, Amy und Stöcke, um ihn anzugreifen. Sonic jedoch will nicht gegen seine Freunde Kampf zurück und versucht, sie aus ihm heraus, aber ohne Erfolg sprechen. Wie Sonic wird von seinen Freunden und Robots gleichermaßen in die Enge getrieben, verkündet Eggman, dass er schließlich gefangen genommen Sonic. Doch Amy, Tails, Knuckles Sticks und schnell beginnen, über die sich die Ehre, die nach unten in ein all-out Schlägerei bricht verdient streiten. ☀Sonic und Eggman in Deckung vor den Kämpfen und Sonic hat eine Idee, nachdem er das Böse Cookie-Maschine machen Eggmans. Strahlen seinen Weg über die Maschine, macht Sonic ein Cookie mit seiner eigenen DNA, die er führt zu einer unfreiwilligen Eggman. Jetzt wurde blau und mit Sonics Heldentum und Kräften ausgestattet, Eggman hilft Sonic kämpfen seine bösen Freunden und Roboter. Sonic dann hat Eggman halten Sie sie ab, während er läuft wieder nach Hause, um Haare aus jedem seiner Freunde, die ihre ursprüngliche DNA enthalten, zu finden (einschließlich Sticks Haar, das auf einer Puppe, die Sonic abgeholt, nachdem sie gesagt, war "Ew, brutto."), Und bringt er die Haare zurück in die Festung, wo er und Eggman machen bösen Cookies von ihnen. Sonic hat dann seinen Freunden essen ihre Cookies, Drehen jeder von ihnen zurück zu ihrem normalen Selbst. Die gute Eggman jetzt denkt, dass sie in der gemeinsam von nun an arbeiten, aber Team-Sonic ist nicht glücklich über diese Idee, so Sticks Feeds Eggman einen seiner eigenen Cookies, drehte ihn wieder normal zu. Eggman dann sagt Team-Sonic ab und geht zurück auf Plotten Böse Regelungen,Sonic löschte jedoch allen die erinnerung vom tag. Beteiligte Firmen Während der Aufnahme, wenn Eggman die "Evil Cookies" für es zu offenbaren, war Eggman auf einen anderen Hintergrund, aber anscheinend ist es das gleiche Hintergrund als den nächsten Schuss, wo Cubot ging um die "bösen Milch" zu bekommen. In der Szene, in der Sonic Freunde zuerst an Eggman Höhle versammelt, um Sonics Zerstörung des Grundstückes wurden Knuckles Iris ', um in der Nähe von Schwarz während seiner zweiten Schuss verdunkelt. Trivia Die Gewichtgetriebe Sonic abgerufen Knuckles 'DNA aus ist die gleiche in "Buster" zu sehen. Eggman Aufruf Sonic eine "blue rat" ist der gleiche Name der Erazor Dschinn namens Sonic durch in Sonic und die geheimen Ringe. Dies ist die letzte Episode im Jahr 2014 Premiere. Die Holz Sonic Figur in der Folge erinnert stark Sonics Trophäe in Super Smash Bros. für Nintendo 3DS und Wii U. Die Gogoba Chief Cameo und die Rolle in dieser Episode auf subtile Hinweise auf die Handlung in "Schuld Tripping". Sonic setz zum erstenmal eine pokémon atacke ein.